Henshin
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ketika teknologi dan keajaiban bekerja sama. [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasuSaku

For Kira Payne

 **Henshin**

Zaman sudah mulai memunculkan banyak teknologi dan fenomena aneh. Gagasan, inovasi, dan kreasi terus digubah, manusia mencari cara mngentaskan peperangan dan kriminalitas. Ketika hasrat duniawi dirasa menjadi momok untuk mengiming-iming manusia kembali ke jalan yang tepat, sebuah teknologi baru dibuat. _Henshin_ adalah sebuat alat yang akhirnya memberikan sumbangsih besar bagi perdamaian di bumi. Alat tersebut diciptakan negara maju yang turut menandatangani sebuah petisi.

Alat yang sangat tepat untuk menuntaskan pertanyaan manusia perihal "apa untungnya berbuat kebaikan?". Kedua pergelangan manusia dilengkapi dengan alat penyadap yang mampu merekam segala aktivitas kebaikan atau keburukan yang dilakukan manusia. Kedua poin tersebut nantinya akan diakumulasi. Manusia bisa secara bebas mendatangi _Henshin_ , memasukkan kedua tangan mereka ke loket besar, membiarkan alat canggih tersebut menghitung kebaikan dan keburukan yang telah mereka perbuat dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Saat kedua tangan dikeluarkan kembali akan ada uang, makanan, atau beragam benda yang sudah memenuhi telapak. Namun, jangan salah. Jika keburukan lebih dominan dibanding keburukan, memasukkan kedua tangan sama saja seperti memberi umpan daging segar ke macan. Begitu tangan dikeluarkan, akan ada luka, jamur beracun, paku, atau apa pun. Tentu manusia tidaklah bodoh. mereka berlomba-lomba berbuat baik dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan balasan.

* * *

Dua remaja bersandar di kursi panjang tak jauh dari _Henshin_ berada. Keduanya bermuka masam, memandang tangan masing-masing dalam diam. Adalah Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu dari dua remaja, yang harus merasakan tangannya dipukuli penggaris besi di dalam loket. Dia selalu mencoba berbuat baik. Namun, tetap saja alat penyadap mengkategorikan kebaikannya sebagai tindak kejahatan. Beberapa jeda di sisi kanan, seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghela napas. Setahunya, dia selalu berbuat baik di mana saja. Namun, memiliki kepribadian mudah meledak membuatnya kerapkali mengomeli orang yang dia tolong, membuat poin kebaikannya berkurang. Alhasil, usai menukarkan kebaikan selama satu bulan di loket _Henshin_ , sang gadis hanya mendapatkan dua bungkus permen.

Pekikan bahagia kerumunan manusia yang tengah menukarkan poin kebaikan membuat helaan napas keduanya kian panjang.

"Hei," panggil Sakura pada rekan senasib di sebelahnya. "Ini untukmu."

Uchiha muda tanggap menangkap sebungkus permen yang dilemparkan. Baru saja sang pemuda ingin memrotes, mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah penggemar makanan manis, apalagi permen. Namun, pernyataan sang gadis membuatnya bungkam.

"Permen itu rasa _mint_. Itulah sebabnya kuberikan padamu. Milikku rasa leci."

Tak menimpali lagi, jemari Sasuke membuka bungkus permen tersebut, membiarkan sang permen dilindas gigi-geligi miliknya, menguarkan aroma _mint_ ke seluruh penjuru mulut.

"Tanganmu." _Emerald_ mengerling pada dua tangan yang sekujurnya dipenuhi rona biru. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Oniks membalas kerlingan Sakura. Memberikan jeda, sang pemuda akhirnya mau buka suara.

"Aku hanya tidak cocok dengan sistem balas jasa seperti ini."

Sakura tercengang. Baru kali ini menemukan seseorang yang sepemikiran. Keduanya kembali menyandarkan punggung ke belakang, mengembuskan napas panjang bersamaan. Dibiarkan oleh mereka nyiur angin merayap di antara helaian rambut mereka.

"Aku juga sama."

* * *

Sakura tengah berjalan pulang ketika dua kelereng _emerald_ -nya menangkap sosok familiar yang beberapa hari ke belakang baru saja berbagi nasib buruk dengannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah menarik seorang bocah yang tampak tidak bisa mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari pipa bermain. Uchiha muda bersikeras menarik tubuh sang bocah yang terus menangis. Dua tubuh, manusia remaja dan bocah, terlempar saat tubuh sang bocah berhasil luput dari lubang. Mendapati celana sang anak dipenuhi pasir, Uchiha menepuk-nepukkan tangan ke bagian bokong sang bocah seraya menyuruhnya berhenti menangis.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura merasa perbuatan sang pemuda adalah perbuatan baik yang jelas akan menambah poin kebaikannya. Namun, kedatangan ibu-ibu ke lokasi si anak disertai wajah murka membuat alis Sakura berkedut.

"Pemuda ini sepertinya berandalan! Dia memukuli pantat anakku sampai menangis!" Lapor ibu dari si anak pada rekan-rekannya.

Sasuke tercenung. Dia berusaha meyakinkan sang ibu dan menyuruh korban yang baru dia tolong untuk memberitahukan kejadian sebenarnya. Naas, sang anak masih terus saja meraung, tidak dapat memberikan kesaksian dan menjebloskan Sasuke pada situasi rumit, yakni dikeliling ibu rumah tangga yang telah memegang ranting, sapu, dan beberapa perkakas lain.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton kini berarak menuju kerumunan. Dia menghalangi beberapa wanita yang hendak menjangkau Sasuke dengan "senjata" mereka.

Sakura menjadi saksi dan menenangkan sang anak. Isakan yang kian redam membuat anak itu kini bisa memberikan kronologi sebenarnya, menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kesalahpahaman. Di sisi lain, Sasuke menatap sang gadis yang memberikan permen padanya beberapa hari lalu, berpikir bahwa poin kebaikan sang gadis akan bertambah andai saja sang gadis bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meletupkan amarah.

"KALIAN INI TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MENGHAKIMI SESEORANG SEENAKNYA! PEMUDA INI SUDAH MENOLONG SI ANAK DAN HANYA MEMBANTU MENEPUK CELANANYA YANG KOTOR. APA SALAHNYA? DASAR WANITA MENYEBALKAN!"

Haruno muda tak mau tahu tanggapan wanita-wanita di depannya. Dia menarik pergelangan pemuda Uchiha dan menyuruhnya beranjak lekas-lekas dari sana.

* * *

"Pantas saja poin kebaikanmu kalah dengan poin keburukanmu!" Omel Sakura.

"Pantas saja poin kebaikanmu sedikit," balas Sasuke.

Keduanya saling tatap, mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, nyaris bersitegang. Namun, mengingat poin kebaikan yang tidak pernah berpihak pada mereka, keduanya menarik napas dan memilih menghentikan pertengkaran konyol tersebut. Sakura merundukkan kepala dan menopang dagu, merasa salah tingkah dengan bisu di antara mereka. Sang pemuda sama halnya, memilih beranjak seusai memberikan alasan untuk pergi ke tempat mesin minuman.

Namun, sebelum langkah membawa tubuh sang pemuda menjauh, ada telapak tangan yang mendarat di atas mahkota kepala permen kapas milik Sakura, mengusap pelan beberapa helaian di sana. Kepala Sakura menengadah hanya untuk menangkap punggung sang pemuda yang kian jauh.

Perkenalan di antara mereka menukarkan identitas satu sama lain, utamanya nama masing-masing. Mereka tidak banyak bicara, lebih memilih menghabiskan minuman kaleng traktiran Sasuke dalam diam. Mereka tak tahu harus berbincang soal apa. Mereka bukanlah rekan satu sekolah, bukan pula rekan sepermainan. Mereka hanya dua manusia yang terlibat perkenalan karena berada di garis nasib yang sejajar. Kebetulankah? Keduanya tak tahu-menahu.

Andai malam tidak datang, mungkin dua manusia itu akan lupa untuk pulang. Haruno beranjak terlebih dahulu, mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dengan berpamitan. Sasuke terdiam. Belum memberikan respons apa pun sampai sang pemuda memberikan tawaran untuk mengantar sang gadis pulang. Lagi, mereka tak banyak bertukar kata, hanya ada beberapa argumen soal _Henshin_ yang dibicarakan. Perihal ketidaksetujuan Sakura terhadap sistem yang membuat manusia pamrih dan mementingkan dunia fana. Sasuke pun sama, baginya kebaikan yang ada di zaman ini adalah kepalsuan. Mereka berbuat baik karena ingin mendapat balasan melalui alat _Henshin_. Pemuda pemilik oniks bahkan sempat melihat berita tentang kasus yang saat ini merebak di penjuru dunia. Ada banyak orang yang mengiming-iming orang lain untuk menjadi penjahat dan sang dalang sendiri akan bertingkah bak pahlawan. Kejahatan yang dilakukan pun tidak dapat dianggap enteng. Penembakan brutal, bahkan sampai aksi pembunuhan. Semua itu dilakukan hanya demi mendapatkan balasan besar. Terbukti memang. Jika menolong kasus perampokan, poin kebaikan akan meningkat drastis. Jumlahnya sama dengan kebaikan rutin apabila dilakukan selama beberapa tahun berturut-turut. Mereka bisa mendapatkan uang banyak, emas banyak, dan benda berharga lainnya. Semudah itu untuk memutarbalikkan kehidupan menjadi seorang kaya-raya.

Meski demikian, sistem tersebut adalah hal mutlak. Jika dibandingkan beberapa puluh tahun ketiga perang dunia ketiga meletus, situasi saat ini jauh lebih baik. Paling tidak, sistem ini bisa mengenyahkan invasi antarnegara dan membumihanguskan keinginan perang. Ketika pemilik saham dan orang terkaya di tiap negara mengiyakan untuk menyumbangkan kekayaan demi terlaksanannya _Henshin_ , pro-kontra masih ada. Namun, kini dunia mengelukan sistem ini dan menerapkannya dalam waktu amat lama.

Sebuah kediaman yang ditunjuk Sakura menandai perpisahan di antara mereka. Gadis muda itu membungkuk dalam, merasa bersyukur bisa menemukan seseorang untuk diajak bertukar pikiran. Sasuke pun demikian. Pemuda yang berhemat dengan ucapan itu hanya menjawab singkat dengan "iya". Namun, di dalam hati, sang pemuda sama bersyukurnya. Akankah kebetulan di hari esok membawa keduanya pada perjumpaan lagi? Tidak. Sasuke tidak ingin bergantung pada sebuah kebetulan, lagipula kediaman Sakura sudah dia hafalkan.

Esok akan ada perjumpaan lain di antara mereka.

* * *

Bibir Sakura terpisah, ternganga melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Dia baru saja hendak berangkat sekolah ketika dikejutkan dengan sosok Uchiha. Saat ditanya maksud kedatangannya, Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Sakura mendapat lebih banyak poin kebaikan begitupun dirinya. Mereka bisa bekerja sama. Sakura bisa menangani kesalahpahaman dan Sasuke bisa menahan emosi Sakura sehingga tidak berakhir dengan memaki orang yang ditolongnya. Saling menguntungkan, bukan? Tentu Sakura tidak berpikir lama untuk menyetujui usulan Uchiha.

Sesuai dengan harapan Sasuke, duet mereka berdua membuat mereka bisa mengumpulkan banyak poin kebaikan. Tak ada kesalahpahaman atas kebaikan canggung yang Sasuke lakukan. Tak ada makian yang dikeluarkan Haruno kepada siapa pun yang telah dia tolong. Hasilnya? Dalam seminggu, duo remaja telah berhasil memperoleh benda dari _Henshin_ untuk kali pertama dalam hidup mereka.

Sakura terperangah, memandang takjub benda yang masih berada di telapak tangannya. Dia mengidam-idamkan sebuah busana mewah karya perancang busana terkemuka dunia. Kini, benda tersebut hanya tinggal dikenakannya. Di lain sisi, Sasuke pun tidak bisa memalingkan wajah melihat sebuah benda di tangannya. Bahkan di musim seperti ini, Sasuke bisa mendapatkan sekantung penuh tomat yang tampaknya diimpor dari negara lain. Keduanya menoleh, saling memperlihatkan wajah tak percaya masing-masing. Dua telapak tangan lalu bertemu untuk sebuah tepukan.

"Berhasil!"

* * *

Sakura mengeluarkan cermin dari tas dan memandang ke kiri-kanan tubuhnya. Dia merapikan rambut, berharap tidak tampak kusam atau tidak pantas. Sebulan semenjak kenal dengan Sasuke, Sasuke-lah yang selalu berinisiatif bertemu dengannya. Oleh karena itu, gadis berambut layaknya kelopak bunga ingin menunjukkan sikap yang sama sesekali. Pulang lebih dahulu dari jam pulang sekolah Sasuke, di sinilah Sakura berada, yakni di depan gerbang. Sakura tak pernah memberitahukan perkenalannya dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak mungkin memberitahu bahwa awal mula perkenalan mereka adalah nasib yang sama-sama sial. Sakura bahkan tak mengatakan apa pun soal poin kebaikan miliknya yang selalu minim. Dia merahasiakannya dan justru memberitahukan rahasia miliknya pada seorang asing.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura berbalik ketika mendengar nama sang pemuda disebut. Senyuman lebar yang terkembang menguncup, berganti menjadi segaris lurus. Sang gadis terpaku menatap ada begitu banyak gadis yang berbondong-bondong menyerahkan hadiah pada Uchiha.

"Ini hasil menukarkan poin kebaikanku dalam satu minggu. Tolong diterima!"

"Ini hasil menukarkan poin kebaikanku dalam lima hari. Silakan, Sasuke-sama!"

"Kalian payah! Ini hasilku menukarkan poin kebaikanku hanya dalam dua hari! Terimalah, Uchiha-kun!"

Jeritan penggemar Uchiha dan hadiah mewah yang bertubi-tubi disodorkah menjadi alasan kenapa Sakura menghilangkan diri dari sana.

* * *

Mereka absen bertemu dan berkomunikasi selama beberapa hari. Sakura bahkan enggan mengangkat telepon dari Uchiha muda. Ketika malam keenam tanpa perjumpaan, Sakura tak mengerti kenapa sejak awal dia harus menjauhi Sasuke? Rasanya wajar jika ada banyak gadis yang memperebutkannya. Dia tampan dan memiliki sifat baik. Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa ikut bahagia mendapati sang pemuda begitu digemari?

"Sakura, waktunya makan malam. Ada menu kesukaanmu, ayam, malam ini. Kemarilah."

Panggilan sang ibu membuat sang gadis menyeret langkah meski tak ingin. Perutnya terasa kembung dengan pemikiran negatif terkait Sasuke, menyantap makanan kesukannya pun hanya akan terasa hambar di lidah. Begitulah pemikiran gadis Haruno. Namun saat mendapati menu dan ayam yang sang ibu maksud, sosok Sakura seolah membatu. Tak ada hidangan ayam di atas meja. Ibunya hanya memasak ikan dan sup miso. Ayam yang menjadi menu kali ini bukanlah ayam yang telah dimasak, melainkan ayam yang terlihat segar dan justru ikut menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun?" Titian langkah Sakura di tangga kian terburu.

Pemuda Uchiha yang tengah menyumpitkan nasi ke mulut melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang lain, menyambut kehadiran tunggal Haruno di ruang makan.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghindariku?" Desak Uchiha usai makan malam.

Keduanya kini berada di depan kediaman Haruno, memilih berbicara empat mata di luar.

"Aku … aku tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke-kun mau bekerja sama denganku. Kau bisa mendapatkan benda apa pun secara cuma-cuma. Gadis di sekolahmu bisa memberikannya untukmu—"

"Kaupikir aku senang menerimanya?"

Mulut Sakura terkunci.

"Aku pikir, inilah sisi positif dari adanya _Henshin_. Manusia bisa merasakan memetik hasil kebaikannya sendiri. Aku merasa puas dengan hasil yang kudapatkan saat bersamamu. Kita bekerja sama, bukan sekadar memberikan hasil kebaikan milik kita. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan mereka dengan ini."

Jantung Sakura terasa nyaris copot setelah mengetahui "ini" yang Sasuke maksud. Dalam hitungan detik, Uchiha muda menempelkan bibirnya tepat di dahi Sakura. Gadis Haruno tercengang, tubuhnya menolak berontak untuk mundur. Layaknya disulap, perasaan cemburu, was-was, dan pemikiran negatif lain meluruh begitu saja. alih-alih memarahi tindakan Uchiha, Sakura justru melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke dada Sasuke, meninju pelan remaja Uchiha.

* * *

Duet kembali berlangsung. Kebaikan demi kebaikan dan hadiah demi hadiah memenuhi keseharian keduanya. Sampai akhirnya, mereka bereuni dengan hari perjumpaan mereka. Keduanya duduk di kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari alat _Henshin_ dengan menggenggam hadiah masing-masing. Sakura membuka telapak tangannya, menemukan dua bungkus permen yang ternyata berisi kristal. Di sisi lain, Uchiha pun masih mengepalkan tangannya.

Haruno kebingungan, merasa penasaran dengan hadiah yang Uchiha dapatkan dari penukaran poin kebaikan. Terlebih, rona merah yang sampai ke belakang telinga Sasuke menambah keingintahuan.

"Hadiah apa yang kaudapatkan?" Sakura bertanya.

Uchiha tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat tangannya, meninju sangat pelan dahi Sakura. Tinju tersebut tidaklah terasa, hanya membuat Sakura sedikit terkaget-kaget. Kepalan tangan masih melayang tepat di hadapan dahi Sakura, membuat sang gadis menggenggam tangan Sasuke, menurunkan kepalan tangan tersebut.

"Untukmu," ucap Uchiha muda bertepatan dengan saat kepalan tangan Uchiha mekar, membukakan hadiah yang berada di dalam.

Sakura menutup mulut dan melayangkan sirat tak percaya. Ada bungah yang mendominasi ekspresinya. Kini, di atas telapak tangan Sasuke ada sebuah cincin yang berkilauan. Mengejutkannya, warna batu di cincin tersebut selaras dengan warna mata Sakura. _Emerald_. Hadiah apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka terima dari _Henshin_? Sepasang gaun pengantinkah? Mungkin saja.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
